darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
304
Burke questions Willie about Barnabas' daytime activities. Synopsis Teaser : The sun has begun to rise in a blue-gray sky above Collinwood. This is the dawn of a new day. This will be a day of ever-mounting terror for two people. One woman already possesses a secret that would destroy her. One man is close to learning that secret, unaware that he is courting his own destruction. Burke Devlin visits the Old House, knocking angrily on the door. He is greeted by a nervous Willie Loomis, who quickly makes excuses when Burke demands to see Barnabas Collins. Burke accuses Willie of lying when the other man explains that Barnabas left early that morning. Willie learns that Burke has been spying on Barnabas and that Burke saw Barnabas enter the Old House and not come out. Despite Willie's protests, Burke pushes his way inside, determined to see Barnabas. Act I Burke begins to shout for Barnabas, and Willie tells him he is wasting his time. Willie claims that Barnabas has business in Clearwater and Bangor. Burke pounces on this, assailing Willie with questions. Willie explains he only works for Mr. Collins and is not privy to his business matters. He goes on to tell Burke to mind his own business. Burke threatens to learn more about Barnabas before storming out of the Old House. Willie locks the door behind him. Meantime, at Collinwood, Victoria Winters comes downstairs and finds Julia Hoffman in the drawing room holding Sarah's bonnet. They both find it strange that David's new friend never returned for it. Victoria notices the bonnet's intricate needlework, and she thinks it may have come from another time, another place. Julia secretly agrees. Act II David, having finished his breakfast, except for Mrs. Johnson's burnt toast, comes into the room. Victoria has promised to take him for a walk, but Julia offers to go in the governess' stead. Victoria is grateful as she has errands to run. Julia suggests she and David look for Sarah to return the bonnet. David is still mad at Sarah for running away but has an idea where he and Julia might find her. Later, the pair arrive at a clearing in the woods. There's no sign of Sarah. David tries calling her to no avail. Julia urges David to tell her more about Sarah, and he goes on to describe his friend. Suddenly, David hears something, and he and Julia go to see if it might be Sarah. When they return to the spot where they'd been resting, they find the bonnet gone. Act III Julia and David return to Collinwood. He goes upstairs to find his stamp collection to show her. Victoria comes in and is pleased to hear Julia and David are getting along so well. At that moment, Burke drops by and insists on talking to Victoria about something very important. He wants to take her into town, but she can't leave. However, Julia offers to watch David and Victoria agrees to go. While she heads upstairs to get a sweater, Burke speaks with Julia alone. He asks about her book and offers her a cigarette. Julia is taken aback when Burke wonders what her opinion of Barnabas is. Burke finds him odd, especially the fact that no one has ever seen Barnabas in the daytime. Like Willie before her, Julia claims that Barnabas has numerous business matters to attend to. She confesses to have grown "very fond" of Barnabas and that he is unique because he is a "perfect gentleman". Julia insists that whatever suspicions Burke may have are quite wrong. Burke finds it uncanny how much Barnabas resembles the portrait of his ancestor. Victoria returns and she and Burke leave a preoccupied Julia gazing worriedly at Barnabas' portrait. Act IV At the Old House, Julia learns from Willie that Burke has been following Barnabas. She is determined to stop Burke from growing more suspicious, or everything could be ruined. Meanwhile, Burke takes Victoria to the Blue Whale where they order a couple of coffees and sit down to talk. He urges her to trust him and to promise him she won't go visit the Old House and to stay away from Barnabas. Memorable quotes : Victoria: (looking at Sarah's bonnet) If you asked me, I'd think this was from another time, another place, another century. ---- : Victoria: Did you finish breakfast. : David: Yes, all except my toast. You know I hate burnt toast. Dramatis personae * Anthony George as Burke Devlin * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Henesy as David Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 300. Story * TIMELINE: Day 114 takes place. Bloopers and continuity errors * Smoke from a stage-hand's cigarette can be seen wafting through the Old House parlor during the closing credits. * When Julia and David return after their walk, there is a loud squeak as David goes up the stairs. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 304 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 304 - Scooby-Doo Must Die!0304